The Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is an architectural framework for delivering IP-based multimedia services. A wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) may connect to an IMS through various access networks, including but not limited to networks based on technology such as Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), Long Term Evolution (LTE), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax), or Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology. Some procedures available through the use of IMS are the transfer, modification, replication and retrieval of media sessions between IMS-capable WTRUs in real-time. These procedures are known as Inter-User Equipment Transfer (IUT). However, IMS IUT is tightly bound to the IMS infrastructure and requires IMS-capable WTRUs. Accordingly, it would be advantageous for a media mobility framework that performs IUT for non-IMS capable WTRUs across any Internet protocol (IP) based network.